Onboard control computers (electronic control units) have become prevalent in motor vehicles. Successive generations of onboard control computers have acquired increasing data sensing and retention capability as the electronics have advanced.
Vehicle diagnostic tools report the data acquired by the onboard control computers. Diagnostic tools can detect faults based on Diagnostic Trouble Codes or DTCs that are set in the vehicle's onboard control computers. A DTC can be triggered and stored when there is a problem with the vehicle. A technician then retrieves the DTCs using a diagnostic tool, repairs the associated problem and then deletes the DTCs from the vehicle's computer.
The menus on the diagnostic tools can be burdensome and require a lot of navigation to return to a central location so that additional functions can be performed by the diagnostic tool. Thus, there is a need for a diagnostic hub in the form of a graphical user interface (GUI) that provides easier navigations for the user.